Finding Bigfoot
Finding Bigfoot is a documentary television series that premiered on May 30, 2011, on Animal Planet. The program follows the Bigfoot Field Research Organization (BFRO) in their search for Bigfoot, a humanoid allegedly living in the wildernesses of the United States and Canada. The team often makes use of reconstructions, using a team member as a stand-in for Bigfoot for eyewitnesses to judge scale, as well as night-vision technology and FLIR Cameras. Another mainstay is call blasting, mimicking the yells of the creatures. The shows generally started off with the four of them talking to a witness and analyzing a video or photo by said witness. After this, one member generally did a solo exedition for the night in the local area, while the other three would gather up several witnesses, and go more in depth to analyze the three most intriguing accounts. In the end, they always had a night expedition in different local woods. Several times these expeditions were cut short because of hunters in the area, causing danger if they called out. This schedule of the show was however broken several times. Matt Moneymaker, researchers James “Bobo” Fay and Cliff Barackman, and skeptical scientist Ranae Holland, will expand their search in North America and beyond to investigate the Sasquatch phenomenon known as Yowie in Australia and the Orang Pendek of Indonesia. The series, thought not currently continuing, had 6 seasons, and over sixty episodes, listed in a section below. Despite having a nearly four year running, they never found any definitive proof of encountering a bigfoot; however, several times on the show, Cliff, Matt, and "Bobo" have been confident that they heard or otherwise were around a bigfoot in the area, during their night searches. Cast Matt Moneymaker Moneymaker is the founder and president of the Bigfoot Field Researchers Organization (founded in 1995). Moneymaker was born and raised in Los Angeles, California, and moved to Ohio in the 1990s. He has been researching bigfoot for twenty-five years. Cliff Barackman Born and raised in Long Beach, California, Barackman currently resides in Portland, Oregon. The evidence analyst of the group has been a dedicated sasquatch field researcher for the past two decades who has been known to spend over 200 days a year in the field. He is also an accomplished jazz guitarist holding a Bachelor of Arts degree from California State University, Long Beach. Ranae Holland The skeptical member of the cast is a Field Biologist born and raised in Sioux Falls, South Dakota. While she is not a member of the BFRO, and does not believe in bigfoot (the only member of the team not to), her interest in the creature was fueled by her father's fascination with the phenomenon. As a child, she and her father spent quality time together squatchin and watching bigfoot movies. She has stated severals times on the show that she wants to believe, but hasn't come across good evidence, despite having come across acounts on the show she can't biololigically explain with known animals. James "Bobo" Fay The expert field caller was born and raised in Manhattan Beach, California, and has been searching for bigfoot since the 1980s. The tallest and burliest member of the team, he is the one most often used to stand in for bigfoot in reconstructions. Fay is known for his "Gone squatchin" hat, and often wears other bigfoot-related attire. He and Barackman searched for Bigfoot together before the series started. List of Episodes 'Season 1': #Bigfoot Crossing in Georgia (Northern Georgia, May 29th 2011) #Swamp Ape (North Florida, June 5th 2011) featured Skunk Ape #Caught on Tape (North Carolina, June 12th 2011) #Fishing for Bigfoot in Oregon (Oregon, June 19th 2011) #Frozen Bigfoot (Southern Washington, June 26th 2011) #Alaska's Bigfoot Island (Southeast Alaska, July 10th 2011) #''Special Episode: Behind the Search'' (Oregon, July 17th 2011) 'Season 2': #''Special Episode: Birth of a Legend'' (Bluff Creek-California, October 30th 2011) #Baby Bigfoot (New York, January 1st 2012) #Big Rhodey (Rhode Island, January 8th 2012) #Canadian Bigfoot, Eh? (Canadian Rockies, January 15th 2012) #Peeping Bigfoot (Minnesota, January 22th 2012) #Buckeye Bigfoot (Ohio, January 29rh 2012) #Virginia is for Bigfoot Lovers (Virginia, February 12th 2012) featured Beast of Gumhill #Moonshine and Bigfoot (Kentucky, February 19th 2012) #''Special Episode: The Best of Finding Bigfoot (February 26th 2012) #Hoosier Bigfoot (Indiana, March 4th 2012) #Holy Cow, it's a Bigfoot (Utah, March 11th 2012) 'Season 3': #Ripped From the Headlines (Pocatello-Idaho, November 11th 2012) #''Special Episode: Untold Stories (November 11th 2012) #Mother Bigfoot (Vermont, November 18th 2012) #CSI Bigfoot (Oklahoma, November 25th 2012) #The Sierra Spy (Sierra Nevada-California, December 2nd 2012) #Dances With Bigfoot (Arizona, December 9th 2012) #Bigfoot and Wolverines (Michigan, December 16th 2012) #Bobo Marks His Turf (Valles Caldera-New Mexico, December 23th 2012) #''Special Episode: Australian Yowie'' (Australia, December 30th 2012) 120 minutes special episode #Squatch Spies (Washington, January 6th 2013) #Bacon for Bigfoot (Louisiana, January 13th 2013) #Bigfoot Merit Badge (Colorado, January 20th 2013) #Bigfoot Hoedown (West Virginia, January 27th 2013) #Badlands Bigfoot (Lakota Sioux, February 10th 2013) #Indonesia's Little Bigfoot (Kerinci-Indonesia, February 17th 2013) featured Orang Pendek #''Special Episode: More Untold Stories (Squatchers Without Borders)'' (February 17th 2013) #Peek-A-Boo Bigfoot (Tennessee, February 24th 2013) #Bigfoot and the Redhead (Pennsylvania, March 3, 2013) #Bigfoot Loves Barbeque (Connecticut, March 10, 2013) #Oregon: Virgin Bigfoot (Oregon, March 17, 2013) #Bigfoot the Friendly Ghost (Illinois, March 24, 2013) #Vietnam: The Heart of Squatchness (Vietnam, March 31, 2013) featured Nguoi Rung/Rock ape #''Special Episode: Untold Stories: Behind the Squatch'' (March 31, 2013) 'Season 4': # The Legend of Boggy Creek (Arkansas, November 10, 2013) # Surf's Up, Sasquatch (California, November 17, 2013) # Best Evidence Yet (Florida, November 24, 2013) # Kung-Fu Bigfoot (China, December 1, 2013) featured Yeren # Sketching Sasquatch (California/Nevada, December 8, 2013) # Lonestar Sasquatch (Texas, December 15, 2013) # Abominable Snowman (Nepal, December 29, 2013) featured Yeti # Big Sky Bigfoot (Montana, January 5, 2014) # Bigfoot of Oz (Kansas, January 12, 2014) # Super Yooper Sasquatch (Michigan, January 19, 2014) # South Jersey Sasquatch (New Jersey, January 26, 2014) # Coal Miner's Bigfoot (West Virginia, Febuary 9, 2014) # 1, 2, 3, 4, I declare a Sasquatch War (Oregon/Washington, Febuary 16, 2014) 'Season 5': #Bigfoot call of the Wildman (Kentucky, June 8th, 2014) #Squatters for Sasquatch (Virginia, June 14th, 2014) #Beast of the Bayou (Louisiana, June 22nd, 2014) #Squatching in a Winter Wonderland (Washington June 29th, 2014) #Live to Squatch another day (Oklahoma July 6th, 2014) #Bama Bigfoot (Alabama July 13th, 2014) #Bobo's backyard (California July 20th, 2014) #Biggest search yet (Arizona, Colorado, New Mexico and Utah, July 27th, 2014) Featured Mogollon Monster 'Season 6': #Turtleman's Bigfoot (Kentucky, November 9th, 2014) #Squatching in the midnight sun (Alaska, November 9th, 2014) Featured Urayuli/Kushtaka #Untold Stories: Alaska behind the scenes (Alaska, November 9th, 2014) Featured Urayuli/Kushtaka #Baked potato Bigfoot (Idaho, November 16th, 2014) #Squatchers take New Jersey (New Jersey, November 23rd, 2014) #British Bigfoot (England and Scotland, January 4th, 2015) Featured Woodwose and Fear Liath Moor #Untold stories: UK behind the scenes (England and Scotland, January 4th, 2015) Featured Woodwose and Fear Liath Moor #Matt goes home (Ohio, January 11th, 2015) Featured Ohio Grassman #Bigfoot Basecamp (Minnesota, January 18th, 2015) #Paranormal Squatchitivity (Pennsylvania, January 25th, 2015) Featured Pennsylvanian Bigfoot * External Links *Official website *[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1948830/ Finding Bigfoot] at the Internet Movie Database Category:Media Category:Television Series Category:Cryptid Wiki Category:Videos Category:Bigfoot Category:Hominids Category:Hairy Humanoids